deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoaringRexe/Personal Character Levels The Sequel
Remember this shitty fucking rollarcoaster? Well here we go again. Buckle the fuck up and get ready for downplay and wank. Gargos (Killer Instinct) Tier: Low 5-C. Name: Gargos. Origin: Killer Instinct. Age: Thousands of Years Old. Classification: Ikkoran, Demon Warlord, "Great Tiger Spirit". Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (By creating portals), BFR (Via portals), Summon minions, Can turn his skin into solid stone, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Master Manipulator (Planned for 2,000 years to set events in motion that would cause his freedom from exile) Attack Potency: Small Planet Level. (His opening of a huge portal departed clouds on a massive scale and shook the Planet ) Speed: Sub Relativistic to Relativistic. (Flew to Earth from space in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. (Can hold a full grown man and a giant war golem by the neck with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Planet Level. Durability: Small Planet Level. (Tanked attacks from Eyedol who is on par with him.) Stamina: High. (Can resurrect himself as much as he wants) Range: Stand Melee Range, Planetary with Portals. Standard Equipment: Izzik and Dretch. Intelligence: Superhuman. (Planned his escape for 2 millennium, tricked and outsmarted Kan-Ra a genius in the arts of magic and science.) Weaknesses: Arrogant. Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Tier: 9-C to 9-B. High 8-C with King Crimson. Name: Diavolo. Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. Gender: Male. Age: 33. Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, Stand User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Diavolo has a split personality with Doppio in which he can freely switch control between each body via changing physical proportions; Doppio having his own personality and soul, Time Erasing with King Crimson, Precognition with Epitaph. He also has extremely limited Possession. Attack Potency: Street Level to Wall Level. (Should be comparable to Narancia, Tore off a human hand.) Large Building Level with King Crimson. (Completely bodied Silver Chariot and Polnareff) Speed: Supersonic. (Capable of outrunning bullets in someone else's body and while his body was being controlled by someone else it was able to chase after Guido Mista) with Massively Faster than Light reactions. Massively Faster than Light with King Crimson. (Capable of blitzing Silver Chariot, reacted to an attack from Sticky Fingers , and blitzed Giorno, and Gold Experience ) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Wall Level. Large Building Class with King Crimson. Durability: Large Building Level. (Survive a Stand Rushfrom Gold Experience Requiem , howeverwas near death. ) Large Building Level with King Crimson. ( Tanked attacks from Sticky Fingers ) Stamina: Peak Human. Range: Average Human Melee Ranger. 2 Meters with King Crimson. Time Erasure is Universal. Standard Equipment: King Crimson and Epitaph. Intelligence: Above Average. Led the Passione Mafia since he was 19-20, had set up a nearly perfect plan to set Buccellati's Group and La Squadra against each other, incredibly cunning during fights, plans out attacks and finds the best way to end it quickly.) Weaknesses: Any damage done to King Crimson will reflect back onto Diavolo. Vinegar Doppio needs permission to use King Crimson and Epitaph. Diavolo is mentally insane to the point where he believes he himself is the "King" or "Emperor" of this world. Category:Blog posts